Sólo por una vez
by ValAlTini
Summary: Sakura tiene un nuevo empleo, del cual no sabe nada, pero debe trabajar para pagar sus estudios. Tiene al que ella es el amor de au vida como novio, su querido Sasuke-kun, pero no todo es lo que parece y sólo por una vez quisiera ser libre... Tal vez todo cambie, mejore o empeore...


_Hola! bienvenidos a esta historia,  
Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece, son derechos reservados de Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo la historia es de mi autoría. _

_Sin más, vamos allá!  
_

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _ **Sólo por una vez...**_

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

 _Ok, inhala y exhala, es tu primer dia de trabajo aquí, asi que sólo sonríe y todo irá bien._ Esas eran las palabras que su inner le repetía constantemente a Sakura, nerviosa como ella sola, era su primer trabajo luego de 4 meses de cesantía, ya no le quedaban ahorros y debía pagar su universidad nocturna como fuera; si, la vida apestaba a veces.

Cuando bajó las escaleras al subterráneo donde trabajaría de ahora en más, los nervios se la comían viva, sabía que había mucho en riesgo, como su colegiatura, sus cuentas, el tener que irse pronto de casa y obviamente lidiar con el machismo de Sasuke-kun. Debía hacerlo! Ella bajaría por esas escalera automáticas y demostraría que ser joven no era sinónimo de ser inútil, ella demostraría que podía aprender rápido, se incorporaría, y si todo salía bien iría ascendiendo en la empresa, pues ella era Sakura Haruno y no la educaron para perder ni aceptar fracaso, pues si te caes, te levantas, limpias tu ropa y sigues tu camino. Nadie dijo que sería fácil.

Sakura tiene 24 años, que como muchos estudia y trabaja; tiene un novio, su amado Sasuke-kun a quien ve poco/nada, pero ella cree firmemente que su amor es más fuerte, o eso intenta auto convencerse cada día: no es tonta y ha notado como su relación ha ido muriendo conforme pasan los años, llevan poco más de 4 años 4 meses y 22 días ¡¿Pero quien lleva la cuenta cuando eres feliz?! …Ella y simplemente porque ya no era feliz.

Cuando comenzó su relación con Sasuke, todo fue un cuento de hadas: Él, guapísimo, con su porte y esa pequeña sonrisa que guardaba tantos secretos. Ella jovial y dispuesta a dar todo por amor. Se rindieron uno al otro y en poco más de 1 semana de conocerse comenzaron a salir y desde ese día hasta ahora seguían juntos. El problema aquí es que con los años las personas maduran; Sakura conocío a Sasuke cuando tenían 19 y 25 años respectivamente, ambos estudiaban y vivían relativamente cerca (no más de 30 minutos en transporte público), pero como dije, con el tiempo las personas maduran y ella comenzó a ver la verdadera cara de Sasuke: Machista, celoso y poco trabajador. Todo lo contrario a ella, que aspiraba a una vida mucho mejor, celosa, si, pero lejos del machismo o feminismo, _"Cada cual hace lo que quiere con su vida y cuerpo"_. Sakura comenzó a trabajar medio tiempo y estudiar de noche dados grandes problemas financieros familiares producto del alcoholismo de su padre, Joshep Haruno. Cuando comenzó la búsqueda de empleos, el primero en ir en contra fue Sasuke, primero alegando que esos trabajos pagaban poco y que con lo que ganaría no pagaría ni la mitad de la colegiatura _"oh! Sasuke-kun! Sólo tú te preocupas tanto por mi… que sería de mi sin ti"_ frases como esa eran las que Sakura pensaba y alimentaba su amor y dedicación a Sasuke. Pasó el tiempo, del primer empleo, pasó al segundo y luego a uno de jornada completa y comenzó el caos:

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ YA NO ME VIENES A VER?!- Porque claro, él **jamás** iba a casa de Saku, siempre con escusas simples, hasta que se volvió costumbre que ella era la que **debía** visitarlo.

 _-Sasuke-kun, lo siento, pero el trabajo me agota muchísimo y debo estudiar para mis exámenes-_

-Antes no eras así, antes siempre tenías tiempo para mi, ahora poco te importo…- y ahí comenzaba el juego de él. La manipulaba sin escrupulos, haciéndola sentir miserable por abandonarlo. Saku no es tonta y sabe que él la manipula, pero también es conciente que si no fuera por él y su apoyo (a su manera) ella estaría sola luchando contra el alcoholismo de su padre.

-Prometo ir en domingo y pasar todo el día contigo- y ahí estaba ella aceptando todo, porque le quería. Pero Sasuke no tenía sólo ese conflicto, él adoraba a Sakura, porque si, a su forma él la amaba y por ello no quería compartirla con nadie, si con su propia familia… por ello trabajar, estar rodeaba de otras personas que roban la preciada atención de **su Sakura,** era inconcebible. Por él, que ella se quedara en su dormitorio, mientras de alguna mágica forma él se encargaba de obtener un lugar donde vivir, dónde ella cada día le esperaría con cena caliente y al menos unos 5 hijos. Sasuke ama a Sakura, pero tiene que ser sólo de él y de nadie más.

Con el paso del tiempo su relación se volvió más asfixiante, Sasuke cada vez mas gruñón, molesto, ya que Saku sólo lo visitaba 1 vez a la semana **¡Merecía más!** Y cada texto, cada llamada se lo recalcaría hasta que ella cediera, porque así es ella, la conocía.

En todo esto iba pensando nuestra querida amiga mientras bajaba las escaleras.  
Entró al subterráneo y su nueva jefa la estaba esperando. Entraron a unas oficinas muy bonitas y acondicionadas, donde todos trabajaban en cubículos unos juntos a otros, desde los asistentes como ella hasta los gerentes, _"Todo por el bien del equipo"_ dijo su jefa. Pasaron pasillo por pasillo, saludando a todo el mundo mientras Shion, su jefa, le presentaba a cada uno de los colaboradores de cada área… Todo iba bien hasta que lo vio… en uno de los últimos pasillos vio una cabella gris que se asomaba por sobre su cubículo curioso (como otra muchos) de la nueva chica, sus miradas chocaron y había electricidad en ella, fue como cuando conoció a Sasuke-kun, pero ahora fue mutuo, pues en los ojos de Sasuke jamás vio esa electricidad que ese desconocido le estaba brindando. Había de todo un poco ahí: Pasión, diversión, curiosidad, deseo… Rayos! Ahora si estaba nerviosa, hasta este punto sólo estaba algo ansiosa y sus nervios lograron calmarse al ver a tanta gente tan apacible. - _"oh no! Nos estamos acercando a ese bombom! Oh nena… no te mientas a ti misma… viste lo mimos que yo. Tú y yo sabemos en que terminará esto"- Ahí_ estaba su hermosa conciencia hablándole al oído sobre aquel hombre con quien su mirada fue incapaz de eludir, pues de alguna manera ella también le deseaba.

Llegaron al pasillo donde estaba aquel sujeto y sorpresa! Era el pasillo donde le tocaba trabajar a ella, lo bueno, es que a varios metros de él.

 _-Saku, ellos son el equipo de grandes marcas, Genma, Yukato, Anko, Kakashi…_ -y hasta ahí escuchó. _Kakashi_ con que así se llamaba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hasta aquí por hoy.  
La historia de como Sasuke y Sakura se conocieron ya será contada, tranquilos. Y si, es una relación bastante enfermiza por parte de ambos, pero ellos realmente de alguna forma se aman.  
Esta historia es KakaSaku :3

Cariños más que apretados para **Blossom Komatsu,** quien me dio el último empujón que necesitaba para comenzar a escribir.


End file.
